


an autumn day

by WirSindOkay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boyfriends Being Sweet, M/M, chef Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WirSindOkay/pseuds/WirSindOkay
Summary: An autumn day, Marc and Bernd decide to go camping.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	an autumn day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been almost a year since my last Steno work. But I just can’t stop shipping them. So I write a new story, and Marc is a chef in this one. I think this will be a one chapter thing, I'm not sure yet. But, whatever, hope you like it.

Stretching his arm to the other side of the bed without even opening his eyes, Bernd groaned frustratedly when his hand feels the cold sheet instead of Marc’s warm body. Getting up in the morning is never easy for him, especially when days like today, an autumn cold day, he just wants to stay in bed all day, doing nothing.

“Babe.” A few minutes later, he feels fingers through his hair, a kiss landed on the corner of his lips along with Marc’s sweet, gentle but also annoying in the morning voice: “Bernd, time to get up.”

Bernd groaned again, bury his face in the pillow, not moving anymore.

Marc sighed. This happens almost every morning. He’d admit that Bernd looks extremely cute at this moment, but that doesn’t mean he will let him stay like that. He usually does, but not today.

“We’re going camping today, remember?” Marc said while kissing Bernd’s neck and shoulder: “get up and eat breakfast, then we could get going.”

“I hate mornings.” Bernd complained, rolled onto his back, looked at Marc.

Marc smiled, give him a kiss on the lips: “I know, how about I make you your favorite pancake for breakfast, is that enough to get you out of the bed?”

“Sounds great.”

“get up then. I’ll go make the breakfast, see you down stairs.”

Bernd sighed, then stretched his body, ready to get up, because enjoy Marc’s breakfast is better than stay in the bed at this moment.

After a quick shower, he goes down stairs, sitting on the stool beside the kitchen counter.

“morning, baby.” Marc said when flipped the pancake: “breakfast is almost ready, just wait a sec.”

“Auch!” Bernd picked a strawberry from the bowl, and Marc hits his hand immediately, blue eyes stared at him: “do not steal the food.”

“I know your pout looks cute, but you need to have patience for the food.” without even looking at him, Marc just knew he is pouting right now. But his kitchen, his rules. “before that, you can drink your coffee.”

Bernd didn’t say anything, grab the coffee mug when Marc passed it to him. when tasted the coffee, a smile appeared on his face, Marc always knows what he likes.

“you’re sweet.” Bernd said, looking up, meet with Marc’s blue eyes, then down to his pretty lips, his neck, and finally that hickey above his collarbone, so he continued: “and very hot.”

Marc raised an eyebrow, didn’t reply anything.

“you know we can have a quick one here before we leave, you like it in the kitchen, don’t you?”

“Bernd!” Marc gave him another stare. He just knows it’s never easy when Bernd’s in the kitchen. He most of the time just sit there doing nothing but flirting with him. Sometimes he kindly offers to help, but the truth is he still needs to do almost everything and also cleans the mess Bernd made sometime.

“what?” Bernd said, giving him a wink.

“behave or get out of the kitchen.”

“ha ha, you’re so cute” Bernd let out a short laugh, then stand up, give a peck on his lips.

After breakfast, they put all the stuff needed in the trunk, started the drive to the camping site.

“any idea?” Marc asked when he tried to pick a playlist.

“I’m okay with any music, you can just choose what you like.”

Marc buried himself in the music app for some good minutes then asked: “ **Cigarettes After Sex** sounds good to you?”

“Sure.”

**Cigarettes After Sex** ’s music turn out matched good with the wind blew inside the car from the open window, everything seems more romantic than it actually is.

“great choice, perfect for the moment.”

“you can always trust my music taste, babe.” Marc can’t help smiling at that.

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

When they arrived, after Bernd pulled the car over, they decided to go hiking first, then got their backpack, went into the hiking trail.

Along the way, they’re just quiet, both seem don’t really have word to say, until Bernd holds Marc’s hand and intertwine their fingers: “maybe we should get here more often.”

“yeah, we should get here every season.” Marc said with an excited voice: “here’s incredibly beautiful in autumn, I kind of wondering what this place’s gonna like in other seasons.”

“not in winter, it’s too cold.” Bernd replied, he just can’t imagine driving all the way here in the winter cold, he’d rather stay at home.”

“C’mon, Bernd. I know it’s cold, but we can still have fun here in winter, we can stay at the cabin near the parking lot, ice-skate on the lake, and also there’s hot spring we can jump in. you’re gonna love it.” Marc said, trying to change Bernd’s opinion about getting here at winter time.

“maybe, we’ll see.”

“it’s a yes then?”

Bernd nodded: “how can I say no when you look at me with that puppy eyes. be happy that you’re cute.”

on the way back, they stopped by the lake. Marc put his head on Bernd’s shoulder, one arm around his waist, they stand there, enjoy the sunset view together.

When they went back to the parking lot, it’s already dark. They set up the tent, grab some beer, then went to the campfire spot.

After an hour or so, the temperature of this area is getting low, Bernd can’t help but put his arms around Marc’s waist, close the gap between their bodies, in order to feel warmer.

“Are you cold?” Marc asked, held him tight in his embrace: “you can stand closer to the fire or we can just go back to the tent.”

“no, just hold me.” Bernd said before buried his face in Marc’s sweater. Bernd is not a sweater type of guy, he rarely wears sweater, but he likes it when Marc wears sweater. When he does, Bernd just wants to hold him into his embrace every time, bury his face in the warm and soft material, he just feels warm and safe in that way. So, he actually kind of love autumn and winter in a way, because he can have more chances to feel Marc’s strong arms around him, more hot chocolate made by Marc to drink, more holidays spend with Marc, more cuddle time in the morning with Marc... or maybe he just loves Marc.

Thinking of that, he just said it to him: “I love you, Marc.”

“I love you, too.” Marc smiled, kissed the top of his head.

“you’re the best.”

“you too, baby.”


End file.
